My Sunshine
by Arashi-No-Shadow
Summary: Just a tender moment between Shika and Choji.


**Title- My Sunshine**

**Summary- A tender moment between Shika and Choji**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**Pairing- ChoShika**

**Rating- M**

**A/N- I have no idea where this idea came from, and I'm sorry for not updating Revelation, but I'm working on it, as well as a story for my friend lexboss. **

"Hey Shikamaru, I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Shika questioned, looking at his friend.

"It's for later." Choji replied.

Shikamaru couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face as he looked back up at the clouds. "Are you going to tell me?" he questioned.

"Only if later is now."

"How about later is a few minutes from now back at my apartment?"

"Works for me!" Choji said, standing.

Shikamaru smiled as he watched his friend. He had lost some weight, but he still had a slightly heavyset look, not that he minded. It didn't matter how someone looked, all that mattered was how you felt about them. He followed Choji back to the apartment, not surprised when his friend took his hand as they walked.

Once at the apartment, Shikamaru closed and locked the door, following Choji up to the bedroom. "Does this idea have anything to do with food?" he questioned.

"Nope." Choji replied. "You'll like this idea, I promise."

Shikamaru couldn't help but smile again as Choji closed the door. He was pushed back toward the bed by his taller lover, and he easily fell back onto the plush surface, sinking into the softness of the quilt slightly. He smiled as Choji followed, leaning down over him and placing a soft kiss on his lips. Shikamaru was surprised as Choji grabbed his hips, switching their positions. He was usually taken from behind, since it was most comfortable for the both of them, so this was a change.

Shikamaru leaned down over him, placing another kiss on his lips. "why the change of heart?" he questioned softly as he felt Choji's hands slide up and down his back underneath his shirt.

"I want to see your expressions."

Shika smiled again before sitting up. He reached down, pulling his shirt up and off, not surprised when Choji's hands moved softly over his skin. He tilted his head back, pulling the tie from his hair and shaking it loose. It fell into his eyes, and he smiled softly as Choji reached up, brushing his hand through the soft locks.

-

Shikamaru arched his back as Choji pushed a finger into him, stretching him to prepare him. He leaned forward slightly, his hands coming to a rest on either side of his lover's head as another finger joined the first. It was always slow, always gentle and soft with Choji, and Shika knew it was because of how he was treated before. Choji was amazed that Shika had even agreed to go out with him in the first place, let alone allow him to touch him. Their first kiss for example was hesitant on Choji's side, like he was afraid that if he touched Shika he would disappear and never return.

Shika let out a moan as a third finger added the others, stretching him more. He liked the feeling, it was... Invigorating in its own way. When he deemed him prepared enough, Choji removed his fingers, placing his hands on Shika's hips.

Shikamaru moved his body down, impaling himself on his lover's arousal. He threw his head back as his mouth fell open at the pain. It always hurt, no matter what, but with that pain came pleasure, and that was what mattered. He paused for a minute, catching his breath before he began to move. He arched his back as Choji immediately found his prostate, brushing over it softly. His movements became slightly faster, but it was still gentle, still... Loving. He rocked his hips back and forth, leaning down slightly with a soft smile. This is what he loved, the tenderness of his lover, the gentleness of his caress and the softness of his lips.

Shika closed his eyes, and tilted his head back, letting out a soft moan as the pleasure coursing through him intensified. For them, the sex wasn't just sex; it was a way to show each other that they loved one another. It was a physical manifestation of their feelings, and neither of them would change it for the world. Shika felt his mouth fall open as blinding white passed by his eyes.

"Cum for me Shika."

Shikamaru arched his back with one more moan as he finally felt release, spilling his essence on his lover. It was a few moments later when he felt Choji cum as well, his seed filling him, coating his walls. He loved it; he loved the feeling of being branded as someone else's. He lay down on his lover, guided along by insistent hands. He folded his arms against his chest, using Choji's shoulder as a pillow. He could feel Choji's arousal becoming flaccid inside of him, but he didn't want to pull away. He didn't want the feeling of being complete to end.

He felt soft hands move over his back and he smiled as Choji began to hum softly. "I love you." Shikamaru said softly.

"I love you too." came the reply.

The song changed, and although it was corny and a cliché, Choji began to hum 'You Are My Sunshine' softly. Shikamaru had to smile.

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine." he said softly.

"You make me happy when skies are grey." Choji replied.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

Shikamaru smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with that simple, yet so heartfelt and tender tune in his mind. Choji shifted, pulling out of Shikamaru carefully, before laying him next to him and pulling up the blankets, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"You are my sunshine." he said. "And I love you."

-

End!


End file.
